SINS
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: AU. En medio del apocalipsis, dos almas gemelas se reencuentran. #NoremmaGBWeek #Day1


**TÍTULO:** SIN

**SUMMARY**: AU. En medio del apocalipsis, dos almas gemelas se reencuentran. #NoremmaGBWeek (Editado)

* * *

**Ciudad de Gracefield, año 2000.**

Aburrida.

Se sentía demasiado aburrida.

Había incluso olvidado su verdadero propósito en esa ciudad y terminó deambulando durante toda la noche con el fin de cruzarse con algún humano lleno de sentimientos negativos y oscuros para poder devorar su alma. No obstante, su deseo no se cumplía hasta ahora. Las calles de Gracefield se encontraban desiertas y, por el contrario, se tuvo que esconder constantemente de esas sabandijas que se autoproclamaban "Guerreros de Dios"

_Los exorcistas._

En realidad, no se ocultaba de ellos por tenerles miedo. Definitivamente, Nora podía destruirlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No por nada era "La Duquesa del Séptimo Círculo del Infierno" y heredera de Asmodeo.

Sin embargo, si se involucraba en una disputa directa con esos humanos, su presencia llamaría demasiado la atención y arruinaría la verdadera misión que le habían encargado.

"_Debí de convencer al ingenuo de Cislo para que venga en mi lugar" _pensó con un fastidio creciente a cada paso que daba.

El graznido de un búho interrumpió su tren de pensamientos y puso toda su atención en él. El ave, de plumaje gris y ojos inyectados en sangre, se encontraba en el inicio de un callejón.

Una helada ventisca recorrió su espalda y sonrió al mismo tiempo que el animal tomaba vuelo.

Había llegado al lugar indicado.

Dolor.

Desesperanza.

Sufrimiento.

Lujuria.

La excitación recorrió cada parte de su ser.

El callejón estaba ocupado por un pequeño grupo de indigentes, ebrios y prostitutas. Algunos peleaban por unas asquerosas migajas de pan y otros se entregaban a sus deseos carnales.

La duquesa se lamió los labios, sumergida en el placer de todo el banquete que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

De pronto, los llantos de un bebé llamaron su atención. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Dio con un viejo basurero en el cual yacía un recién nacido envuelto con unos sucios harapos.

Un humano inocente.

Un alma pura.

Un delicioso postre.

Nora avanzó, decidida y llena de gozo, a saciar su hambre.

Se detuvo, repentinamente, cuando notó que su aperitivo estaba encima de una pila de cadáveres.

Un escenario inusual e intrigante. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y lo cogió en brazos.

El llanto cesó.

El niño, de exóticos ojos esmeralda y hebras naranjas, la miró fijamente. Su mirada era inocente y sin miedo. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien, demonio o humano, la contemplase de manera tan… especial.

No, no debía dejarse llevar por lo que sea que estuviera causando la criatura en ella. Nora desnudó al niño y acercó sus garras a su pecho para arrancarle el corazón. Pero, entonces, el pequeño puso su mano sobre la de ella y sonrió.

Al sentir ese ligero toque, su fuego infernal se desvaneció y un sentimiento de protección y posesividad nació en la diablesa. No podía devorar a ese humano. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Impotente, necesitaba comprender qué le sucedía. El niño se acomodó entre sus brazos y se durmió. Experimentó la ridícula necesidad de suspirar.

Fue entonces que vislumbró unas extrañas marcas en los costados del abdomen de la criatura. Y en el instante en que tocó esas llagas, una serie de sucesos invadieron su mente.

No, eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de ella y ese humano en sus anteriores vidas.

Experimentó ese ciclo infinito de pérdida y reencuentro. Una historia sin fin llena de dolor y alegría.

_Su alma gemela._

Nora había encontrado a su otra mitad y, por primera vez en su existencia, se sintió aterrada. ¡Cualquier cosa menos depender de alguien!

El niño pareció percibir su miedo por que abrió los ojos y le regaló, de nuevo, una hermosa y reconfortante sonrisa.

Era un ángel sin alas dispuesto a salvarla de su propio infierno.

Nora no iba a dejar que lo apartaran de ella de nuevo. Él debía quedarse a su lado para siempre.

– ¿Un bebé? Qué patético, _Nora-chan_

Gruñó, fastidiada, por la aparición del entrometido de Lewis. Ocultó al niño con su capa y volteó para enfrentarse al dueño de esa odiosa voz.

– Bebés, ancianos, mujeres…son lo mismo. Son presas y ya.

El recién llegado la miró con desaprobación.

– ¿Cuál es el placer de devorar una presa si esta no se puede defender? – El demonio se acercó peligrosamente.

Ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar y unas llamas la rodearon como una barrera de protección contra él. Su largo cabello blanco flameaba al compás del fuego infernal.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Se supone que la misión solo yo la iba a ejecutar. Sin estorbos. – Añadió, con un tono lleno de desprecio.

A Lewis no le afectó su comentario y, para su sorpresa, soltó una sonora carcajada.

Nora comenzó a sopesar distintas vías de escape. No podía dejar que precisamente Lewis se enterara de su relación con su humano. Sería su fin.

– Mi querida hermana me mandó a asegurarme que localizaras el objeto.

– O que no lo ocultara, ¿verdad?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes por varios segundos hasta que el llanto del bebé los distrajo.

Ella resistió, dolorosamente, las ganas de consolar a su niño. No podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante su semejante.

– Devóralo ya.

La orden del demonio la descolocó y resopló.

– ¿No me darás privacidad? – Preguntó con un seductivo guiño y el fuego se alzó con mayor intensidad.

El otro demonio se cruzó de brazos, considerando su petición, y entonces fuertes remolinos de viento atacaron el lugar y desaparecieron las llamas que la rodeaban.

– Por supuesto que sí, mi querida lujuria. – Antes que ella reaccionara, Lewis estaba frente suyo y lamió extasiado su mejilla. – Espero recibir un agradecimiento especial por mi _caballerosidad_. – Un enorme ciclón lo rodeó y desapareció.

La sonrisa de Nora murió y fue reemplazada por un gesto de asco. Los sollozos del pequeño capturaron su completa atención y lo destapó de su capa. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y rojizos.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Odiaba ver tristeza en su niño. Ella siempre disfrutó de las desgracias y angustias del ser humano, pero con él sucedía lo contrario.

– No llores más. Estoy aquí, contigo. – Lo intentó consolar, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

El pequeño se tranquilizó y Nora supo que no podían permanecer en ese callejón por más tiempo. Lewis podía volver en cualquier momento y ella no era estúpida para atreverse a enfrentar al príncipe del Sexto Círculo Infernal.

¿A dónde ir? No podía llevarlo consigo a su deplorable hogar. Tendría que matarlo para que pudiese pasar por esa puerta. Pero, si lo ejecutaba, acarrearía miles de preguntas de los otros demonios al ver un bebé junto a ella y, en consecuencia, la Reina se enteraría de la naturaleza de su relación.

Las almas gemelas eran un tabú para los demonios.

La solución apareció al mismo momento que escuchó el sonido de las campanas de una Iglesia.

Por más que repudiara la idea de dejar a su alma gemela en las manos de sus enemigos; esta era la única forma de protegerlo hasta que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad y Nora volviera por su alma.

Ignoró el creciente e intenso martirio en su ser y se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Sus planes habían cambiado, pero ella estaba confiada en su éxito. Nunca había fallado cumpliendo lo que quería.

– Nuestros caminos pronto se encontrarán de nuevo. – Le susurró, rozando levemente sus labios con los del niño.

Frío y fuego se unieron por una efímera eternidad.

**…**

**Ciudad de Gracefield, año 2019.**

El corazón le latía al ritmo del sonido de las flechas que descargaba Don. La neblina hacía difícil distinguir a su amigo de las criaturas. Sin embargo, él tenía una habilidad particular: podía olfatear la presencia de demonios. Tenían un olor hediondo que le causaba náuseas.

Cuando percibió a uno de ellos acercarse por su derecha, cargó su rifle y apuntó a la dirección deseada.

"No olvides apuntar siempre a la cabeza. Es la parte más sensible del demonio. De poco vale dejarlo herido en otras partes del cuerpo, tienes que acabar con él." Recordó las palabras de Yuugo, su maestro, antes de disparar a la criatura.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo y Don pegó un grito de júbilo.

– ¡Genial!¡Eres la peor pesadilla de esos monstruos, Emmet!

El mencionado puso su dedo sobre sus labios como un gesto para que se callara. El ruido siempre atraía la atención de los demonios.

Su amigo se tapó la boca con ambas manos y bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

El joven pasó por su lado y se arrodilló junto al cadáver de la criatura que acababa de exterminar. Cerró sus ojos y unió sus palmas en señal de rezo.

"Que tu alma descanse sólo en Dios porque él es nuestra esperanza; sólo él es nuestra roca y salvación."

A diferencia del placer que sentían sus compañeros luego de exterminar demonios, Emmet oraba para que sus almas pudieran descansar en paz.

Después de todo, los demonios fueron humanos antes de convertirse en esos monstruos sin raciocinio y merecían ser salvados. Para él, ese era el verdadero propósito de los exorcistas: borrar los pecados de los demonios y encaminar sus almas de vuelta a los brazos de Dios.

– Corrijo lo de antes: eres un _rarito._ – Señaló Don mientras limpiaba su ballesta con agua bendita.

Emmet, poniéndose de pie, solo sonrió y dijo:

– Lo sé, ni yo lo dudo.

– ¿Por qué no…?

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un desgarrador lamento. Ambos se pusieron en alarma y levantaron sus armas frente al vacío nebuloso.

Los sollozos se tornaron más desesperados y ambos reconocieron, con pesar, de quién era esa voz.

– ¡GILDA! ¡DEBEMOS SALVARLA! – Vociferó Don corriendo donde su amiga.

– ¡Espera! – pidió Emmet, intentando detenerlo. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde. La figura de Don se había perdido en la niebla.

"Maldición" Se revolvió sus cabellos naranjas con enojo. Sólo contaba con una única bala y no tenía la más mínima idea de la ubicación de sus amigos.

Respiró profundo y se obligó a calmarse.

Logró escuchar el choque de dos cuerpos en la dirección norte de donde se hallaba. Avanzó con cuidado, evitando con éxito los pantanos del cementerio.

Cuando llegó donde Gilda y Don, la niebla se había disipado y sintió un fuerte mareo. Las arcadas amenazaban por salir de su boca.

Su amiga yacía inerte en el suelo. Tenía un charco de sangre cubriendo su estómago y podía vislumbrar sus intestinos.

Don estaba en medio de una lucha contra tres demonios. Se encontraba en una clara desventaja puesto que sus flechas habían herido solo a uno de ellos y su brazo izquierdo fue rebanado.

Emmet no dudó en disparar su última bala en uno de esas cabezas a la vez que extraía de su bolsillo un par de dagas. Tiró su rifle al suelo y aprovechó la conmoción de los dos monstruos restantes para saltar sobre uno e incrustar la cuchilla en su cerebro.

El joven exorcista estaba por sacar su daga cuando sintió una enorme fuerza derribarlo y cayó de espaldas.

– ¡EMMET! – Don corrió en su auxilio, pero fue arrojado de un manotazo contra un árbol.

No tuvo tiempo de sacar más cuchillas ya que la criatura enterró sus garras en ambos brazos para inmovilizarlo. El dolor era insoportable y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

¿Ese demonio sería lo último que vería antes de morir? No, definitivamente hoy no.

Emmet no se rendiría a la muerte así de fácil.

Lo golpeó con la cabeza y ambos cuerpos rodaron hasta que el exterminador logró quedar encima. Ignorando el ardor en sus extremidades, se liberó de las garras y rápidamente extrajo su última daga.

El demonio paró el ataque a unos centímetros cerca de su rostro y, giró el arma contra el joven. Este rechinó los dientes y apretó el mango con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, intentando impedir su fin.

Por más que él fuera de complexión alta y fornida, la fuerza del demonio lo superaba con creces. Cuando, de nuevo, volvió a estar debajo de la criatura, la filuda hoja comenzó a marcar su frente.

Extrañamente, no sintió dolor.

Fue hasta que escuchó, a lo lejos, el débil llamado de su nombre que fue consciente de lo que ocurrió: La cabeza del demonio había sido separada de su tronco en un corte limpio.

El cuerpo del demonio se estremeció levemente y la katana terminó ensartada en la cabeza, acabando con su agonía.

Emmet suspiró aliviado al reconocer a la pequeña causante de espaldas a él. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches y ojos violáceos guardó las 2 katanas en sus fundas y volteó hacia ellos.

– ¡Hola Rei! – Saludó como si nada el joven.

La mencionada puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo ese tonto podía mantener ese irritante optimismo en su deplorable estado. Más tarde lo regañaría por ser un descuidado. Primero debían mantener con vida a sus otros compañeros.

– La camioneta está escondida al otro extremo de donde nos encontramos. – Le informó mientras cargaba con cuidado a Gilda. – ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie hasta ahí o prefieres que llame a los refuerz…?

–No – La detuvo, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Don para que este lo usara como apoyo. – Lo lograremos por nuestra cuenta. Dios guiará nuestro camino. – La miró con una sonrisa cansada, pero llena de esperanza.

Rei asintió dejándose contagiar de esa aura especial que emanaba su hermano y que lo hacía sobresalir del resto de personas. Un aura casi _angelical._

Antes de retirarse, Emmet dirigió una última mirada a los cadáveres de los demonios y elevó una plegaria al cielo por el perdón de sus pecados.

**…**

Cuando arribaron al cuartel general, el uniforme gris de Emmet se había teñido totalmente de carmesí. Llevaba el cuerpo de Don sobre sus hombros y apenas podía sentir su respiración.

"Resistan chicos. Un poco más" pensó el joven mientras corría junto a Rei rumbo a la enfermería.

Zack, líder de la división de medicina, se congeló por un instante al ver el estado crítico de sus compañeros, pero recobró la compostura y colocaron a los heridos sobre las camillas.

– Vamos a operar a Gilda de inmediato. – Dio el anuncio y pidió a sus ayudantes preparar la sala quirúrgica.

– Sandy, encárgate de parar la hemorragia de Don; y, Anna venda las heridas de Emmet. – Apuntó el médico antes de salir de la habitación.

Ambas chicas asintieron y procedieron a curarlos.

– Voy a informar sobre el resultado de la misión al comandante. – Dijo Rei levantándose del lado del joven de cabellos naranjas.

– ¡Espera! – La tomó del brazo y se puso de pie. – Iré contigo.

Emmet y Rei estuvieron juntos desde pequeños. Eran huérfanos de guerra y crecieron como hermanos. Ninguno de los dos estuvo interesado en unirse a las filas de "Los Guerreros de Dios". Ambos eran felices sobreviviendo con lo poco que les otorgaban en el orfanato. Sin embargo, sus vidas dieron un giro de 360 grados cuando ocurrió la masacre de "La Noche Roja".

Varios países fueron invadidos, esa noche, por un sinfín de demonios de alto rango y, consecuentemente, acabaron con la mitad de la población mundial. La ciudad de Gracefield se salvó porque en ella se ubica el cuartel general de exorcistas de Japón. Al día siguiente de los sangrientos hechos, los pequeños vieron por televisión a Peter Ratri, líder de las 5 casas nobles que gobernaban el mundo, dar el anuncio que acabaría con sus infancias: Cualquier niño o niña mayor de 12 años debía unirse al ejército hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y recién poder tener el libre albedrío de desertar. Si huían antes, serían tratados como "herejes" y se les daría caza para ejecutarlos.

_Irían a la guerra._

Sus habilidades físicas e inteligencia les fue de mucha ayuda para los dos. Además de recibir un duro entrenamiento de Yuugo, un respetado y gruñón capitán, su estadía en el ejército no fue tan mala porque el comandante, James Ratri, valoraba y estimaba muchos a sus soldados. Pero, esa pequeña paz duró poco porque su líder fue asesinado en una feroz batalla y su hermano, Peter, asumió el cargo.

Peter Ratri era alguien cruel y capaz de utilizar métodos muy inmorales para cumplir sus objetivos. Rei lo odiaba y anhelaba enterrar sus katanas hasta el fondo de su garganta. Esa rabia nació después que el comandante usara a Susan, su primera amiga en ese lugar, con otros exorcistas como carnadas para distraer a los demonios mientras unos cuantos aristócratas rescataban sus bienes materiales. Fue una orden muy cuestionada, pero él acalló las protestas enviando a los rebeldes a misiones peligrosas.

Por ello, era arriesgado tener a Rei y Peter juntos en una misma habitación. Los dos hermanos habían logrado salvarse de tres misiones suicidas gracias a la combinación de sus fuerzas. Emmet temía que los separaran en una próxima orden. Su hermana aún mantenía esos pensamientos de auto sacrificio.

– Emmet-kun, tengo que terminar de suturar tus heridas. – Le pidió Anna y buscó con su mirada a Rei para que la ayudara a convencerlo.

– Ella tiene razón. No te preocupes, estoy demasiado exhausta como para buscarme otra pelea. – Lo calmó liberándose de su agarre.

El joven accedió, finalmente, derrotado.

Luego que la rubia enfermera terminara de vendar sus brazos y se cerciorara que la condición de Don era estable, Emmet se alejó de la enfermería.

Pasó los pasillos sin ver a su alrededor hasta que chocó con otro cuerpo más liviano.

– ¡Emmet! – Exclamó un niño de tez morena y ojos azules.

– ¡Hola Phil! – Respondió feliz de verlo. El pequeño había ingresado al ejército hace unos meses y era considerado un prodigio por su talento como estratega. El exterminador se había encariñado con él y esperaba que tardara mucho en ir a su primera misión.

– Escuché que Gilda y Don fueron heridos. – Sus facciones se llenaron de preocupación. – ¡Le rezare a Dios para que se recuperen pronto! – Añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El mayor revolvió sus cabellos con afecto.

– Gracias Phil.

El niño se sintió augusto con el gesto y, de pronto, entornó los ojos recordando un pendiente urgente.

– Debo ir a la sala de inteligencia. ¡Nos vemos luego! – Se despidió, agitando sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

El joven lo imitó y dio la vuelta, continuando su camino.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con Rei apoyada contra la puerta de su cuarto.

– Hey. – Levantó su mano para saludarlo. Se veía serena.

– ¿Tan rápido duró tu reunión?

Rei rodó los ojos y bufó por lo bajo.

– Para el bastardo lo importante era saber si limpiamos la ciudad o no.

Por supuesto, era obvio que Peter sólo se preocupaba por el éxito de la misión.

– No me sorprende. – Se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

– Fue una mala idea separarnos – Susurró, avergonzada. –Lo sient…

– Para. – Emmet la miró serio. No permitiría que la culpa cayera en sus hombros. – Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con tu sugerencia. Lo único que importa es que salimos vivos. – Le aseguró y ella asintió relajando sus hombros.

El joven no resistió y le dio un abrazo de oso.

– ¡Oye suéltame! ¡No somos niños! – Protestó la muchacha, esperando que nadie pasara en ese momento por ahí y se burlara de ellos.

– Siempre serás mi hermanita que lloraba cada vez que se meaba en la cama. – Largó una risa burlona, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Rei le dio una patada en el estómago obligándolo a separarse de ella.

– Lo haces de nuevo y te dejo sin descendencia.

– Ok, lo entendí. –Levantó las manos en señal de paz. – No más abrazos de hermano mayor.

– Genial y báñate también. Apestas a mierda de demonio.

Emmet hizo una mueca, ofendido.

– Odio admitir que tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana. – Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo.

– Últimamente te vas a dormir temprano luego de terminar una misión. No sería raro en cualquiera, pero hablamos de ti. Eres una maldita fuente de energía inagotable. Así que... ¿Está todo bien contigo?

Al joven le fastidiaba que su hermana pudiera leerlo como la palma de su mano. No obstante, él también había aprendido a mentir con naturalidad.

– Claro que sí. Eres una paranoica.

Rei no le creyó y continuó:

– ¿De nuevo estás soñando con esa bruja?

El exorcista se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Sólo apartó la vista y le empezó a parecer interesante las grietas del techo. Se arrepentía de haber sido un ingenuo de pequeño y compartirle ese profundo secreto.

– No digas ridiculeces.

La morena iba a insistir, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por cierto rubio infantil que vino corriendo hacia ella con el grito de "REIIIII-CHAAAN". No tuvo tiempo de cubrirse por que el otro ya la tenía levantada en brazos y se puso a dar vueltas por el pasillo.

Emmet se echó a reír al contemplar a su hermana con las mejillas rojas de indignación e intentando bajarse. Agradeció mentalmente a Hayato por haber aparecido en el momento indicado.

– ¡Ya suéltame!

– ¡Ni hablar! – Respondió el chico de ojos verdes. – ¡No te veo desde hace una semana! ¡Estaba con el corazón en vilo! – lloriqueó.

Rei y Hayato eran almas gemelas. En la actualidad, eran pocos los casos de humanos que encontraban a su otra mitad. Luego de los eventos de la "Noche Roja", la mayoría perdió la oportunidad de estar con su verdadero amor. Aunque algunos consideraban una debilidad estar atado con otra persona para siempre, Emmet pensaba todo lo contrario. Tu alma gemela se volvía tu fuerza, tu complemento. Tu todo.

A veces Emmet no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia que su hermana haya encontrado a su alma gemela y él aún no. ¿Tal vez pereció durante los eventos de la "Noche Roja"? No, imposible. Él estaba seguro que su destino se encontraba en algún lugar esperándolo. Sus sueños le daban la razón.

_Ella lo esperaba._

Decidió dejarlos solos, felices en su propio mundo, y se adentró a su cuarto. El espacio estaba compuesto de dos literas y un baño pequeño.

Se dio una rápida ducha intentando liberar el estrés acumulado por todo lo sucedido hace unas horas, pero no lo consiguió. Su cabeza dolía y apenas pudo llegar a su cama y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero Emmet sabía que fue otra persona quién lo capturó de nuevo en sus brazos.

La primera vez que la soñó, él acababa de cumplir 10 años. Ese primer recuerdo se mantenía fresco en su mente…

El aire olía a cenizas y todo el piso estaba lleno de escombros. Se encontraba dentro de un edificio a punto de caer en pedazos. Las personas huían, luchando en vano por su vida. No había salida. Y él no estaba aterrado. Por el contrario, su corazón se llenó de un insólito placer.

_Ellos se lo merecían._

Los gritos y temblores pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto la vio.

Al lado de una de las ventanas y sentada sobre un mueble, se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida.

_Un ángel._

Sus blancos cabellos y ligero vestido se ondeaban con gracia por las fuertes ventiscas que la atrapaban. Su rostro era fino. Sus labios, nariz, cejas gruesas lo invitaban a tocarla. A confirmar la suavidad de su piel.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos azules y profundos como el océano lo hipnotizaron.

Ignorando los cadáveres regados a su alrededor, Emmet se dirigió hacia ella y tomó su mano llena de sangre y la llevó a su mejilla.

_Suave._

Ella, sonrió, por primera vez y el pequeño se acomodó en las alas del ser angelical.

El edificio terminó de derrumbarse y Emmet se despertó gritando.

Sintió terror consigo mismo al haber disfrutado el sufrimiento de esa gente inocente; pero también estaba intrigado con esa bella mujer. ¿Quién era? Su corazón le gritaba que debía encontrarla.

– Sólo es una pesadilla. No volverá a pasar. – Su hermana le dio poca importancia y él se vio frustrado por no tener a nadie que lo pudiera entender.

Era un niño que acababa de presenciar su propia muerte junto a una desconocida.

A pesar de las palabras de Rei, los sueños continuaron. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era trasladado a distintos lugares enigmáticos. Y en cada escenario siempre aparecía esa hermosa mujer.

_Su ángel._

Lo más peculiar de toda esa rara situación es que no podía hablar. Él lo intentaba, pero ningún sonido podía salir de su boca. Como si le hubieran arrancado sus cuerdas vocales. En cambio, ella sí hablaba y su voz se escuchaba como canción de cuna para sus oídos.

A veces jugaban a las escondidas en un bosque lleno de cráneos que colgaban de las ramas. En otras ocasiones, despertaba en una playa con arena roja junto a ella. Ambos observando la puesta de sol.

Había pequeños detalles que notaba cada vez que la soñaba. Los ojos serenos y sigilosos de la joven reflejaban también angustia y dolor. Lo llamaban por su ayuda y él no podía hacer nada.

Su silenciosa súplica lo ahogaba lentamente.

Se volvió una costumbre, en esos días, orar antes de ir a la cama. Pedía perdón a Dios por lo que fuera a suceder mientras dormía. Una parte de su conciencia le reprochaba esa felicidad que sentía al reunirse con ella. Como si estuviera cometiendo un grave pecado.

Cuando entró a la milicia, los sueños pararon. Tal vez fue algo oportuno en ese momento porque Rei no dejaba de interrogarlo sobre "la bruja" todas las mañanas. No obstante, se vio atrapado en un interminable vacío durante esos años sin "verla".

El día que se enteró sobre la existencia de las almas gemelas, Emmet supo que había encontrado a la suya. El vínculo de las almas gemelas era fuerte y él pudo sentirlo a través de esos sueños. Sólo debía encontrarla y tocar su marca para confirmarlo.

Para ello, el exterminador se prometió que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, desertaría temporalmente de la milicia y emprendería la búsqueda de su destinada.

Faltaba poco para ese día.

Se sentía tan ansioso que tal vez esa fue la razón que sus sueños regresaron con un tono libidinoso en las últimas semanas. Y esta noche no fue la excepción.

Él se encontraba de pie en medio de su habitación a oscuras. Sólo la luz del baño se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta. Sintió una necesidad absorbente que tiraba de él hacia ese lugar. No vaciló y dando grandes zancadas, avanzó y empujó la puerta.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vislumbró la figura desnuda de su ángel dentro de la regadera. Las gotas de agua recorrían cada centímetro de su piel.

Ella notó su presencia y Emmet sintió sus mejillas calentarse demasiado rápido. Lejos de avergonzarse, la mujer se acercó hasta estar a una escasa distancia de él. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y le susurró al oído:

– _¿Te apetece bañarnos juntos?_

Su cuerpo se estremeció y ella sonrió maliciosamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su ángel acercó el rostro al suyo, sellando sus labios. Comenzó como un beso dulce e inocente, pero conforme pasaron los segundos se tornó en uno demandante, con urgencia.

Emmet jadeó al sentir el cuerpo desnudo presionarse contra el suyo y, finalmente, dejó que el instinto se sobrepusiera a su buen raciocinio. Guiado por el deseo, llevó sus manos hasta la nuca de la joven y profundizó el beso.

Ella gimió en respuesta y el exorcista mordisqueó su labio inferior con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Sin romper el contacto de sus miradas, mantuvieron ese choque de lenguas con desesperada necesidad hasta que comenzó a faltarles la respiración y tuvieron que separarse.

Este sueño era diferente a todos demás por que se podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos.

Aprovechando el pequeño momento de relajo de Emmet, su amada lo despojó de sus ropas en un instante, lo tomó de la mano y arrastró hasta la ducha.

El joven cerró los ojos y gimió de placer al sentir el agua tibia entrar en contacto con su piel. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió algo húmedo y suave lamer su miembro. Bajó la vista y se encontró con la pecaminosa imagen de su ángel, arrodillada en el suelo, entre sus piernas y devorándolo con más fuerza hasta el fondo.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y él notó que los ojos de la muchacha se tornaron carmesí.

Emmet despertó con la respiración agitada y con una dolorosa erección. Felizmente sus compañeros de habitación aún no volvían de su misión y él pudo ocuparse de su "pequeño" problema.

Esa noche, él rezó para que pudiera encontrarse con su alma gemela lo más pronto posible y dar fin a esos sueños.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el comandante mandó a llamar a Emmet a su despacho. Rei quiso acompañarlo, pero se lo impidieron. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando ingresó, se sorprendió de ver a Yuugo también ahí. Se veía demasiado serio. Hizo una reverencia a sus mayores y se puso al lado de su maestro. Quiso preguntarle qué rayos estaba sucediendo, pero se mordió la lengua para reprimir ese impulso. No era el momento ideal.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó Lucas, capitán y amigo de Yuugo, junto a dos miembros de su escuadrón: Oliver y Gillian.

Los recién llegados hicieron los saludos correspondientes y su líder se levantó de su sitio.

– Perfecto. Ya estamos todo aquí así que seré breve. – Habló en tono aburrido como si la siguiente información que soltaría no tuviera importancia. – Logramos descubrir la ubicación de la última puerta del infierno.

Todos los reunidos lo miraron boquiabierto.

Los demonios podían aparecer en el mundo humano a través de las siete puertas del infierno. Los exorcistas, bajo el mando de James Ratri, lograron destruir seis. Si acababan con el último portal que unía ambos mundos, se acabaría la guerra.

– Podremos ser libres. – Susurraron Oliver y Gillian, maravillados.

Lucas y Yuugo intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

Emmet, por su lado, sintió un peso incómodo en el estómago. Debería estar feliz. Era la reacción normal que se esperaba de él por semejante noticia. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado aturdido como para darle vueltas al asunto.

El comandante desplegó un enorme mapa sobre su escritorio e indicó a los demás que se acercaran. Era un plano de la ciudad de Shizuoka y sus alrededores.

– Aquí se ubica el objeto. – Indicó a un punto en específico. – Según mi mensajero, por el momento hay señal bajísima de demonios así que dentro de tres horas irán a destruir la puerta.

Un silencio lleno de tensión se apoderó del lugar hasta que Lucas fue el primero en hablar:

– ¿Por qué sólo nosotros iremos?

Peter rodó los ojos como si el otro hubiera preguntado algo estúpido.

– No quiero demasiada gente involucrada en este asunto. Si hay un infiltrado, estamos perdidos. – Lo último lo dijo posando sus fríos ojos en el joven de cabellos naranjas.

Emmet, un poco incómodo por el gesto, frunció el ceño. No se dejaría intimidar por Peter en frente de todos.

– Los refuerzos de los otros países se van a demorar demasiado en llegar así que los seleccioné a ustedes por su experiencia y habilidades. Antes que me pregunten cómo destruir la maldita puerta, Andrew les explicará en el camino.

El mencionado, escondido en un rincón del cuarto, apareció entre las sombras.

Andrew era el más leal guerrero de Peter y uno de los pocos veteranos que habían participado en casi todos los ataques a las puertas del infierno. Era una persona calmada y reservada, pero cargaba consigo esa aura de crueldad que hacía que Emmet lo evitase.

Pasaron una hora armando el plan perfecto. Lucas y Andrew eran buenos estrategas, pero Emmet no se quedaba atrás. Aun así, los tres podían ser fácilmente superados por Rei. Ella era una estratega innata.

– Los seis viajaremos en un mismo jeep, pero cuando lleguemos al bosque nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Yuugo, Emmet y yo iremos al frente. Los tres somos los mejores tiradores y será importante para destruir la puerta. Lucas, Gillian y Oliver vigilarán nuestras espaldas si aparecen los demonios. – Cada uno asintió al papel que tomaría. – Tienen una hora para preparar sus armas. Nos veremos en el garaje principal.

– La misión debe ser un éxito sino desatarán el verdadero apocalipsis. – Peter lo dijo como si nada, pero los demás lo tomaron con mucha seriedad el peso de sus palabras.

Era una misión suicida.

**…**

– ¡¿Te vas a una misión justamente ahora?!

Rei no recibió muy bien la noticia. Hoy su hermano cumplía la mayoría de edad y como regalo el bastardo de Ratri lo mandaba con más mierda de demonio.

– Sucedió de improviso. – Mintió. Había preferido no despedirse de ella, pero tuvo la mala suerte de cruzársela en el camino al garaje.

– Que vayan tres capitanes contigo no parece una misión de improviso. – Rei se cruzó de brazos esperando que el otro refutara su observación.

Antes de poder inventar algo más, Yuugo apareció detrás de ellos.

– Tenemos que irnos ya, chico antena. – Le avisó y despeinó con burla a la joven. – Deja de entrometerte en asuntos de otros, cíclope.

– Es mi asunto si involucra a mi hermano, viejo castroso – Rebatió apartando de un golpe su mano.

– Te hace falta sexo, mocosa amargada. – Se rio dirigiéndose hacia el automóvil.

– ¡Hijo de perra!

Emmet esbozó una divertida sonrisa, acostumbrado a las constantes peleas entre esos dos.

– Debo partir, Rei. Nos vemos luego. – Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, pero ella la quitó del camino y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

La acción lo tomó desprevenido, pero en segundos la correspondió.

– Si te mueres, yo misma iré al infierno a traerte de vuelta.

– Regresaré. Te lo juro.

Esperaba que su hermana creyera en sus palabras. Si esta misión aseguraba volver a traer paz a sus vidas, sobreviviría.

**…**

El viaje a Shizuoka duró menos de una hora. La ciudad se encontraba casi desierta. Sólo estaba habitada por un puñado de mendigos esperando ser devorados. A Emmet le hubiera gustado bajarse y ofrecerles su ayuda, pero decidió hacerlo luego que terminaran su importante tarea.

La última fila de edificios le resultó bastante familiar. Eran las mismas construcciones que aparecieron en su primer sueño.

Negó con la cabeza. Era una simple coincidencia.

– Llegamos. – Anunció Andrew, quién estaba al volante.

Todos bajaron del automóvil, cargando sus armas. Se pusieron en sus posiciones acordadas y se internaron en el bosque de Aokigahara o mejor conocido como el "Bosque de los suicidas".

No avanzaron mucho cuando divisaron a un demonio corriendo hacia ellos. Gillian lanzó una daga directo en su cabeza. Debían mantenerse silenciosos así que las armas de fuego quedaban descartadas por el momento.

Emmet notó que de algunas ramas colgaban cráneos tal y como en sus sueños. El bosque era el mismo que aquel en el que jugaba con su alma gemela. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en el tema porque fueron asaltados por una explosión cerca del área que ensordeció sus oídos.

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el grito desgarrador de Gillian lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Estaban siendo rodeados por una numerosa cantidad de demonios.

– Mierda. Tenemos que separarnos. – Ordenó Andrew y lo tomó del brazo. – Tú irás conmigo. Los demás distraigan a los monstruos.

Emmet, asombrado, abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué? No. Me quedaré a pelear con ellos.

No podía abandonar a sus compañeros de esa manera tan cobarde.

– Me importa una mierda lo que quieres. Es una orden, soldado.

– Me rehus…

– ¡Maldición, ve chico antena! – Le gritó Yuugo quién ya estaba cargando contra una de las criaturas.

No, no les iba a hacer caso así que comenzó a disparar a los demonios. El hedor de las criaturas lo mareaba poco a poco y, en un instante de distracción, una de ellas lo golpeó en el estómago y lo lanzó lejos.

Se levantó inmediatamente para continuar batallando, pero Yuugo se puso delante suyo.

– ¡Es una maldita orden!

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y no pudo seguir protestando porque Andrew lo sacó del campo de batalla.

"Protégelos, Dios" Oró mentalmente con los hombros decaídos.

Avanzaron con prisa y, esta vez, no dudaban en usar sus rifles cada que un demonio intentaba atacarlos.

– Ellos sabían que veníamos. – Gruñó Andrew, mirándolo de reojo. – Hay un infiltrado en nuestras filas.

Emmet tuvo que darle la razón. Sin embargo, dolía pensar que uno de sus amigos pudiera traicionarlos.

Se sumergieron en un tenso silencio.

– Llegamos.

El menor frunció el ceño. Solo había más árboles, ninguna puerta por ningún lado.

– Oye mocoso – El oficial de tez morena interrumpió su campo de visión y lo apuntó con su revólver. – ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porque cargas con esa marca de demonio?

Emmet retrocedió con lentitud. ¿Andrew se había vuelto loco?

– No me mires como si me hubiera crecido tres cabezas. Lo sabemos todo. Tu verdadera identidad.

El joven estaba cada vez más confundido.

– ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡Venimos a destruir la puerta!

Andrew puso el arma sobre su frente para callarlo.

– Primero acabaré contigo. – Le avisó, pero otra explosión cayó sobre ellos y Emmet fue arrojado contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sintió una enorme punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo, pero se incorporó de rodillas. Buscó su rifle, con desesperación, y cuando dio con el arma, se vio envuelto en enormes remolinos de viento. Cuando los torbellinos pararon, una figura alta y delgada apareció en escena.

Era un demonio totalmente distinto a los que había visto hasta ahora. Estaba vestido de una capa de cuello alto y con un sombrero que hacía juego con su traje. Lo más interesante de la criatura era la máscara que cubría su rostro.

– Parece que hoy danzaré con ustedes, mis queridas presas. – Sonrió revelando unos filosos colmillos.

El joven abrió la boca del asombro. ¡Se supone que los demonios no podían hablar ni muchos menos tener juicio!

– Maldita sea. – Andrew se había puesto al lado del menor. Tenía un enorme corte en su pierna. – Es el príncipe Lewis.

¿Príncipes? ¿Los demonios tenían una jerarquía social? Los altos comandos les habían ocultado demasiadas cosas.

– Yo pelearé con él. Tú busca una manera de dispararle en la cabeza cuando se distraiga. – El capitán sacó un sable de su estuche y dio el primer ataque.

El demonio era muy ágil y logró esquivar las embestidas con bastante facilidad. Andrew logró propinarle un puñetazo en la máscara, pero esta se mantuvo intacta.

Emmet, por su parte, se trepó a un árbol y apuntó con su rifle, esperando el momento indicado para destrozar la cabeza del monstruo.

No tuvo tiempo de apretar el gatillo porque una fuerte ventisca lo derribó hacia el suelo. Su cabeza palpitaba y sacó sus dagas cuando el enemigo se dirigió hacia él. De repente, la atención del demonio fue arrebatada cuando una espada se incrustó en su cabeza.

Andrew logró dar en el blanco.

Pasaron tres segundos y el demonio seguía vivo.

– Una lástima que no apuntaste bien. – Lewis se sacó el sable con calma y extendió sus brazos. – No me decepcionen. ¿Es lo único que tien…?

No terminó la pregunta por qué Emmet había aprovechado ese pequeño momento de distracción y se trepó a sus hombros, cercenando la cabeza con sus dos cuchillas.

– ¡Destroza su cerebro! – Gritó su superior. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un mono blanco se adelantó y llevó la cabeza del demonio para juntarla con su tronco. Unos hilos negros envolvieron todo el cuerpo, uniéndose totalmente.

– ¡Rayos! – El menor rechinó sus dientes, observando como el príncipe volvía a la vida.

– ¡Magnífico! – Aplaudió, mirando extasiado a su nueva presa especial. – ¡Por fin encontré alguien que me pueda entretener!

Emmet tragó con dificultad. No tenía armas para defenderse y la profunda herida en su brazo lo volvería lento contra sus ataques.

El demonio avanzó, lamiéndose los labios, ansioso por devorarlo. Antes de poder dar un paso más, el piso comenzó a temblar levemente y lenguas de fuego se hicieron presentes en toda el área.

Andrew aulló de dolor mientras su cuerpo era calcinado lentamente. Lewis miró con curiosidad a Emmet y este entendió la razón.

El fuego no le afectaba.

– _Él es mío, Lewis._

El corazón del humano dio un vuelco y contuvo la respiración de golpe. Reconocía esa voz a la perfección…

En el momento en que sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, todo se volvió blanco y sólo estaban Emmet y su alma gemela.

Era incluso más hermosa que en sus sueños. Pequeña, pero majestuosa. Su corto cabello blanco contrastaba con su ceñido vestido rojo. Sus ojos azules, profundos como el océano en el que anhelaba ahogarse, se encontraron con los de él.

Quiso acercarse, necesitaba estar con ella.

– No lo creo, Nora-chan.

La fría voz de Lewis lo paralizó y cuando la llamó, todo se volvió negro.

**…**

Nora bajó la mirada hacia la persona que dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo. Su pequeño humano. Acarició sus cabellos sonriendo con ternura. Había crecido bastante que ya no quedaba rastro del rostro inocente del bebé que recogió en el basurero.

_Era todo un hombre._

Sintió un repentino calor en la parte baja de su vientre y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. El deleite de tener su varonil cuerpo sobre el suyo la estaba dominando, así que se obligó a calmarse.

Debía seguir el plan al pie de la letra.

Había logrado llegar a tiempo antes que el bastardo de Lewis hiciera su primer movimiento. Consiguió atraparlo con un complicado conjuro que robó de la biblioteca de Belcebú. El príncipe estaba ahora sumergido dentro de las aguas del Limbo. Sin embargo, el hechizo no duraría mucho.

Tenía que ejecutar la última fase del plan antes de la medianoche. Volvió a mirar a Emmet y su suave expresión se ensombreció. No se arrepentía de todo lo sacrificado en estos años por él.

Percibió que el humano se removió intranquilo, despertando lentamente.

Emmet abrió los ojos desorientado, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era la figura de Nora. ¡Su alma gemela!

Se levantó de golpe y su vista comenzó a escanear toda la habitación. ¿Una cabaña?

– ¿Estás bien?

Emmet giró hacia un lado y se encontró con las facciones llenas de preocupación de su amada. Detuvo el impulso de traerla a sus brazos cuando se percató de su completa apariencia. Tenía tres dedos en forma de garra en cada mano y su piel era de un tono gris como la piedra granito.

– Eres un demonio. – susurró, casi para sí mismo.

Nora asintió, esperando una reacción no favorable de su humano. Había previsto que tal vez los exorcistas lavaran su cerebro y sembraran ese odio contra su especie. Era lo más probable. No obstante, ella se mantenía firme en las decisiones que tomó para protegerlo.

Emmet le rozó la mejilla con sus nudillos y ella frotó su cara con la mano que le acariciaba, entrecerrando los ojos. Su mente le gritaba que se alejara de allí. Su enemigo se erguía frente a él y no debía confiar en la criatura. Sin embargo, su corazón se llenaba de una inmensa felicidad al tocarla.

El sentimiento de necesidad iba disminuyendo gradualmente. Se sentía mucho mejor al estar junto a ella.

Algún día Dios lo perdonaría.

– No me importa lo que eres.

Nora abrió la boca con la intención de responderle, pero, de pronto, estuvo envuelta en un poderoso abrazo que destrozó su máscara de aparente calma y se revelaron sus sentimientos de dolor y tristeza que la atormentaban desde su primera caída.

Emmet se sintió aliviado cuando la diablesa se acomodó entre sus brazos. Ella estaba a salvo. Nunca más se ahogaría ni perdería porque él no se separaría de su alma gemela nunca más.

Sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente y no necesitaron palabras para entenderse mutuamente. Sus labios se encontraron y, a diferencia de los sueños de Emmet, este beso comenzó voraz y exigente.

Nora hundió sus garras, con cuidado, en la nuca del humano para profundizar el beso. Las manos de Emmet se deslizaron por encima de su vestido, acariciando sus senos y abdomen.

Ambos gimieron cuando la diablesa se sentó sobre sus piernas y se frotó sobre la entrepierna del exorcista. La lujuria y pasión los rodeaba como un escudo.

Los labios de Emmet dejaron la boca de su amada para deslizarse sobre su cuello, dejando marcas por debajo de la clavícula hasta que llegó al nacimiento de sus pechos. Distinguió un extraño tatuaje y cuando sus labios se posaron sobre él, una serie de memorias de sus vidas pasadas regresaron.

Los recuerdos de su última vida quedaron frescos en su mente:

El anillo que Dios le había dado para controlar a los demonios.

La construcción del templo de Jerusalén.

El primer encuentro con su alma gemela

La adoración al Dios Sol.

El castigo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el pecho de Nora.

– ¿Emmet?

El mencionado levantó su rostro para ver a la joven mirarlo con alarma.

– Ellos nos castigaron injustamente. – Susurró dolido. Se sentía traicionado por su Dios. Él sólo había querido complacerla por amor. Su fe y oraciones le pertenecían a su propio Dios, pero este no le entendió.

Los separaron de una forma cruel.

Y ahora comprendía las actitudes desconfiadas de Andrew y Peter en torno a él. Si se adueñaba de nuevo de ese anillo, el poder que obtendría sería devastador para la humanidad.

Otra explosión sacudió la tierra.

– Lewis se liberó del hechizo. – Dijo Nora sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche. – Rápido, ponte el anillo.

– No lo haré.

La diablesa entornó los ojos, desconcertada por sus palabras.

– Tienes que hacerlo. – Le suplicó. Su voz se quebraba en sollozos, aunque sus ojos se mantenían secos. – Debemos vengarnos de todos.

Emmet negó con la cabeza y le acarició el rostro.

– Lo importante eres tú. No vas a cargar más ese dolor tú sola. Así que...– Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. – Arráncame el corazón. Si me vuelvo un demonio, ya no seré capaz de usar el anillo y dejaremos que los demás se maten entre ellos.

Nora contempló aquellos ojos angelicales y llenos de amor por ella.

– ¿Quieres ir al infierno conmigo?

Mientras estuvieran juntos en esta vida y en las demás, le importaba poco el apocalipsis que sacudía el mundo. Emmet dio una respuesta afirmativa y cerró los ojos.

Nora le susurró que lo amaba y él le respondió, besándola segundos después.

Su primer y gran pecado había sido enamorarse.

**FIN**

* * *

La anterior vida de Emmet me basé en la leyenda del Rey Salomón y su anillo mágico.

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
